The Lake Incident
by Hpluvr7
Summary: Annabeth and Percy, by the lake, by themselves...need I say more? Percabeth! Read and Review, I want the good, the bad and the ugly, flames, why not? just REVIEW and u will get virtual cookies, I swear!


"Percy

A/N: Ok, if this is awful ,it's not my fault, I wrote this when I was sick, and I found it a couple of days ago, anyways, Percy Jackson and all of it's characters belong to Rick Riordan, too bad, I really wish they belonged to me…anyways, here it is

The Lake Incindent

"Percy!" Annabeth laughed, "Help me up!" I had just pushed her into the lake at camp half-blood.

"Um…no, I don't think I will," I said, intentionally difficult, as always, that's me, Poseidon's little angel, yeah right.

Oh yeah, did I mention that I'm a demigod? Actually, Poseidon's my dad, and truthfully, I wasn't really supposed to be born, but my dad met my mom and…well, you know the rest.

But either way, since my mom was a mortal, I was a half-blood, which isn't really a good thing, truthfully. I mean it's all dandy that I have super powers like breathing underwater and stuff, but there is a bit of a downside, like, for instance, trying to be killed just about twenty-four/seven.

And it's even worse to be a child of the big three, because well, let's just put it this way, the 'fate of Olympus rests on my shoulders.' So, basically, if I join Kronos, the Titan lord, Olympus is screwed.

But I wasn't thinking about that right now, so, anyways:

"Perseus Jackson! Help me out this instant!" She said, still giggling, gods, I loved her giggle.

"Fine," I gave in, me Percy Jackson actually gave in! Mr. Seaweed Brain, you're just about as stubborn as a mule actually _gave in, _well, that's a first. It was the summer after our last quest, where, regretfully, Annabeth was captured along with the goddess of the hunt, Artemis. Okay, so regretfully was an understatement, not knowing where Annabeth was, or if she was even alive was the worst kind of nightmare, I guess that's when I realized that I was in love with her, yes, you heard me right,

I, Percy Jackson, am in love with one of my best friends, daughter of Athena, sworn enemy of my father, Poseidon, the one, the only, Annabeth Chase.

And, obviously, we had gone after them, we, of course, being me, our (my and Annabeth's) other best friend, Grover, a satyr, currently searching for the 'dead' god of the wild, Pan, Thalia, one of Annabeth's best friends, currently a hunter, tight hand woman of, you guessed it, Artemis, who also happens to be a daughter of Zeus, Zoë, who used to be Artemis's Lieutenant, but passed away on the quest, leaving Thalia to take her place, and Bianca, who, once again, died, unfortunately, on the quest, leaving her younger brother, Nico, all alone.

When I told Nico the news, he ran off. Because of the prophecy, have to find him as soon as possible, because the fate of Olympus could be his call, too, or mine, we're not really sure yet, nut we won't have to wait to long to find out…

We were thirteen then, and now we're fourteen, and not much has changed, except for, well, everything that you just read about.

Back to right now, though, I leaned towards Annabeth, my fingers just barely brushing hers before I grasped her hand. Oh. My. Gods. The Minute our fingers touched, an electric shock ran through my body. It was the most tingly, pleasant feeling that I had ever experienced, but I only got to enjoy it for a moment, for, with one swift yank,

SPLASH!

I landed belly-flop style right into the water. For a moment, I just sat there, stunned and disappointed, I couldn't believe that _Annabeth_ had just pulled _me_ into the lake, and why did she have to let go of my hand? It felt so…good, so right, so perfect against hers.

Next to me, Annabeth was cracking up; did I mention that I loved her laugh?

"You do realize that I won't get wet, right, I'll just sit here, staying dry, until I decide to get out of the water…"

"Oh crap," She muttered, obviously disappointed that her little payback scheme hadn't worked, "I forgot about that,"

"Well, since we're both here…" I trailed off before splashing her

"Percy!" she squealed, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. That was how the rest of the afternoon went by, both of us playing, laughing, and generally goofing around, acting how kids our age were supposed to act, forgetting about the monsters and the gods, and that the fate of Olympus could rest on our shoulders. Okay, so that last one was mostly me, but you get the general idea.

But, like all great things, and the not so great ones, eventually the afternoon had to come an to end, and, regrettably, it did when the dinner horn was blown.

We climbed out of the water, and I was, of course, perfectly dry. Annabeth, on the other hand, was dripping wet, and seriously lucky that it was the summer, and therefore warm. But no matter what, it still wasn't pleasant to be dripping wet, not that I really knew…

"Come here," I said opening my arms to her. Thankfully she accepted, though not before giving me a weird look. As I wrapped my arms around her, the water started pearling off of her in little droplets, and rolling off until it was pooling at our feet. Even after she was completely dry, we stayed like that position; it must have looked pretty strange, two fourteen-year-olds holding each other, a puddle of water at our feet.

I looked down into her beautiful grey eyes. Suddenly I had an overwhelming urge to kiss her, but I didn't know what she would do, most likely slap me, I guess, after all, our parents are worst enemies and all.

She made up my mind for me when she reached upwards, crashing her lips against mine.

Life. Was. Perfect. Oh my gods, how had I lived not knowing what it was like to kiss Annabeth? It was the most mind-blowing feeling I had ever experienced, I never believed in Heaven, just the Underworld, but that changed the minute our lips touched. Only for a moment did I think about what Athena had said and I realized that I didn't care, I was in way too deep now.

Suddenly she pulled away from me and started running, the first thing I thought was, did I do something wrong? But instead she just called behind her in a happy voice, "Catch me if you can, Percy!" I followed her to the dining pavilion. I had a feeling that we would be spending quite a bit more time in the lake nowadays. Not that that was a problem.

A/N: What do you think? I want the good, the bad, and the ugly, flames, why not? Just hit that review button, you know you want to, and I will send you virtual choco-chip cookies!


End file.
